A Special Birthday Gift
by SupergamerGreg79
Summary: A threatening note from Eggman nearly causes an unwanted marriage. But what happens when a former enemy helps out? Read and find out. Jet x Wave. Oneshot.


I decided to take time away from my other stories to do this little oneshot.

If you don't like the Jet x Wave couple, then I suggest you hit that back button, back out of this story, and go find one that fulfills your likings. Otherwise, read on.

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and Co. Mayor Draco belongs to me.

**A Special Birthday Gift**

Mayor Draco was going through his mail in his office at City Hall, when he saw a note from Dr. Eggman. Wondering what it was about, he opened it. After reading it, he was shocked. Thinking quickly, he called Sonic, who was at his home. He was getting ready for a party at Jet's home. He heard the phone ring, checked the Caller ID and saw Mayor Draco's name on it.

"Hello?" Sonic said.

"Sonic, get down to City Hall right now!" Draco told him.

"I'm on it."

Sonic hung up and sped down to City Hall. He quickly went to the mayor's office, being careful not to scatter any papers any employees may be carrying. When he entered, he saw Draco sitting at his desk, and he wasn't happy.

"Draco, what's wrong with you?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, Dr. Eggman sent in a letter. I think you should read it."

Sonic read the letter, and when he finished, he couldn't believe it.

"I need to get this to Jet and the others!" Sonic said, then dashed off.

At Jet's house, Jet, Tails, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, and Omega were having a party for Wave. It happened to be Wave's birthday, and he was glad that they were there. Since Wave was living with Jet, they had the party at his house. He wondered why Sonic hadn't shown up. He also wondered why Wave wasn't there.

"Where's Sonic? I know I sent an invitation." Jet wondered. "And Wave. It's her birthday, after all."

"I'm sure they'll get here." Amy told him. Sonic and Jet may have been rivals, but that rivalry contained a competitive friendship. Wave and Jet were in love, and he wanted to do something special for her.

Soon, someone knocked on the door. Shadow went to open it, and Sonic burst in, nearly running him over. Everyone knew something wasn't right. Sonic would only burst in like that if something was wrong.

"Sonic, what's wrong? It's the only reason you would dash in here." Shadow asked.

"Guys, Eggman sent Draco a letter. He called me to get it, and he wanted me to show it to you all." Sonic explained. Everyone gathered around as Sonic opened the letter.

"_This is a letter to Sonic and his friends. I have gotten word that Wave's birthday is today. Well, here is my demand. By the time you all read this letter, my plan will go into effect. You see, I have captured Wave and am holding her as a hostage. The only way I'll return her safely, is if Jet and Cream get married."_

"What!?" Everyone said at once.

"_If you do not comply with my demands, then Wave shall die. The wedding will be at 5:00 today. I will be performing the marriage, and I shall bring Wave with me to see her future hopes crushed. I will see you all then. Sincerely, Dr. Eggman."_

"HOW DARE HE CAPTURE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jet yelled.

"This isn't right. Jet and Cream can't get married. It just doesn't work out." Tails complained.

"Yeah, and I want to be with Tails." Cream said.

"We have to do something." Sonic said.

But they couldn't think of anything they could do without threatening Wave's life.

"I guess we'll just have to comply with the demands." Shadow told them.

"Man, this is going to be Wave's worst birthday ever." Jet told himself as they left.

**Meanwhile, in Eggman's airship…**

Wave was in a cell on Eggman's airship, and she wasn't too happy. When she heard about Eggman's demands, she couldn't believe it. He was forcing Jet to marry Cream, and if it weren't complied with, she would die.

"Why did this have to happen on my birthday?" Wave wondered.

"I'm not too happy with it either." A robotic voice said. From the doorway came a blue robot. It was Metal Sonic.

"Metal, what are you doing here? Are you here to make me even more miserable?" Wave asked.

"No. I overheard Dr. Eggman's plan, and when I heard it, I wasn't too happy with it. But I couldn't object, because I didn't want to be demolished. Anyone who turns against Eggman will be destroyed if they aren't powerful enough." Metal explained.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Wave asked.

"Here, take this." Metal then handed Wave something.

"What is it?"

"While the wedding is going on, use this little lock-pick. I've adjusted it so you can free yourself. When Jet is about to kiss Cream, I'll come in and try to stall him. Once you're free, knock Eggman down. That will give some time for you to get away. Then let the other heroes handle Eggman." Metal explained.

"And why are you helping me?" Wave asked.

"Because I don't like how this is going to turn out. If I know Eggman, he'll try to kill you once the marriage is official."

"Thanks, Metal."

Metal Sonic then walked out of the room just as Eggman came in.

"Ah, if it isn't Wave. It's almost 4:30. It's time to get to Station Square. Let's go. METAL!"

Metal Sonic walked back in.

"What is it, master?" Metal asked.

"Lock her in those handcuffs. This will make sure she won't escape while the wedding is taking place."

"Yes sir."

Metal put the handcuffs on Wave, then the 3 of them left.

**Station Square…**

It was almost 5:00, and everyone was at the church. Jet was near the podium, waiting for Cream to show up. He wasn't too happy. Eggman was at the podium, with Wave nearby. Metal told the doctor that he had some business to do, so Eggman let him go. Cream then walked in, wearing a bride's dress. She reached Jet's position, and Eggman began speaking.

"Welcome everyone. We are here to witness the marriage of Jet the Hawk to Cream the Rabbit. If anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed, and you better not have one, speak now or stay quiet."

Not wanting to risk Wave's life, nobody said a word.

"That's what I thought. Now, let's get this over with. I'm not going to bother speaking about the importance of marriages." Eggman said.

"Now then, do you, Jet, take Cream to be your wife?"

"I…guess I do." Jet reluctantly said.

"Good. And do you, Cream, take Jet to be your husband?"

"I…do." Cream reluctantly said.

"Good. Now, by the power invested in me, and with who I've got, it's a lot of power, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now…"

"DR. EGGMAN!" A voice came from the outside. Metal Sonic then stepped in. Sonic would have jumped for him, but he didn't since he didn't want to risk Wave's life.

"What is it, Metal? Can't you see I'm about to see that these two get married?" Eggman asked.

"Sorry, but I need to inform you that this marriage can't be allowed."

"What are you talking about?" Eggman asked. Wave saw her chance. She secretly pulled out the lock pick and began freeing herself.

"Well, you see, your base is under attack, and I can't contact the robots. You need to get back there." Metal said to him.

"Hmph. That isn't a good reason. Now get…OOF!"

Wave had freed herself and knocked Eggman down.

"Surprised?" Wave said.

"What? How did you get free? Metal, kill her!" Eggman demanded.

Metal just stood there, as if he was deciding what to do.

"Metal, did you hear me? Your creator demands that you kill her NOW!"

"Sorry, Eggman. I'm afraid I can't do that." Metal answered.

"Traitor!" Eggman yelled.

"Yes. I handed Wave a lock pick. I didn't like what you were doing, so I helped her out." Metal explained.

"You're too soft, Metal. I shall kill you…"

Eggman tried to continue, but was knocked out by Jet. G.U.N came in to arrest him. Cream took off her dress to reveal that she had her normal outfit on the whole time. Jet went over to Wave.

"Wave, are you okay?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Metal. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to get free."

"I'm glad. Oh, happy birthday, Wave."

"Aw, thank you, Jet." Wave said.

"Do it." Jet heard Sonic whisper to him.

Jet got on one knee, then reached behind him and pulled out a black box. Wave wondered what was going on.

"Wave, I have a special birthday present for you. Will…you marry me?" Jet popped the question.

Wave was taken by shock. Jet had proposed to her as a birthday gift. She got on her knees and hugged Jet.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." Wave said as she kissed Jet.

Everyone started cheering at the action. There was no time to dress formally, so the real wedding began. Jet and Wave, as well as everyone else, were in their normal clothes. Nobody seemed to mind. Draco took over performing the marriage.

"Now, let's get this over with. Jet, do you take Wave to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And Wave, do you take Jet to be your husband?"

"I definitely do."

"In that case, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Draco wrapped up the marriage as Jet and Wave kissed, making the marriage official. They decided to skip the party and just head to Jet's house. Nobody minded. Because of the day's events, everyone was tired and just went home. Jet and Wave returned to Jet's house. Later that night, Jet and Wave were about to go to sleep.

"I can't believe we're together." Wave said happily.

"Happy birthday, Wave." Jet told her.

"Jet, this is the best birthday present I could ever receive. Thank you." Wave told him.

They kissed once more before falling asleep.

**End of story.**

Jet and Wave finally got married. If it wasn't for Metal Sonic, this never would have happened. I hope you all liked this oneshot.

Sorry if this story isn't my usual quality, but with three other stories buzzing around in my mind (it's those that I'm working on now), it was hard to think this one up.

Read and Review. I'll get back to my other stories. I hope to have at least one of them up by Thursday.


End file.
